powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mikuruii/Naomi Anderson
"Alex is a friend of mine, and thus shall not be harmed. But Erina you need to calm down.. I tutored you before Riya, although she is powerful you will always best her you have my soul and my faith in your body. Use It with purpose please Erina?" - Naomi speaking with Erina sometime in the past Appearance Naomi, being an Enhanced Original Mistrial, is somewhat humanoid as she appears to have very similar features to that of a human being. She has fairly-lightened skin, and dark hair. At the moment, here eyes are brown-ish and she has a somewhat defined but toned body. She normally wears human-type clothing and often appears to switch, not truly having a 100% completely common outfit. During her fall from power looked much different, albeit she was far less powerful, which would explain the various differences. In this form she was weakened and had lighter blonde hair, with grey-ish eyes. She also had a slightly less endowed, but toned body and wore a typical jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. She also had a pair of green-ish jeans on as well, often sporting the look of despair and longing for the day that she would get her power back, until she did. Story & Origins The Rising Arc: Naomi wasn't born or created, she was just there when the omniverse was created the same time as Alex, thus having tremendous power. With this amount of power she began to make The Universal Rebellion, a cause devoted to taking out a tyrant being but Naomi later renamed the cause to The Universal Peace Association, so that Naomi would bring peace to the universe, even beyond that as she wanted to known for her kindness, so then she began inventing Omniversal power sources. The crowning achievement of her Omniversal creations ended up being what she calls "The Omni-Force", which is a type of power source that an Omnipotent being or Nigh Omnipotent beings can access to gain and draw power from it, boosting themselves further. With this, Naomi utilized it to become Omnipotent and used her power to fight back against the evils of the tyrant, and managed to hold him back for several eons. Several millienia passed and Naomi saw a planet named earth so she sent her Vessel down to the planet and her vessel met a girl named Riya. This girl peaked Naomi's interest as this girl was shown to be very resistant towards those who threaten her. She originally tried to take Naomi as some sort of threat, as Naomi could tell that Riya could sense power around her. This then prompted Naomi to make the offer towards Riya for her to join her in her association and be her student. Over time, Riya became extremely strong and powerful, to where at one point she managed to fight Naomi pretty evenly and claimed victory over her, even though Naomi revealed that she let her win, this still boosted Riya's confidence and they kept going as teacher and student. Eventually, Riya had become the White Phoenix and Naomi was so proud of her. Naomi smiled at every lesson Riya went through and relfected on herself everytime Riya was pushing her self to the very limit but Naomi had already planned to give herself up to some other omnipotent being that she had met not long ago who called himself Alex. When she originally met him, he had 5 beings with him and he called them the Forbbiden Five, but after talking with him and observing him for such a long time, she took a liking to him and felt that he was a great Omnipotent and she thought about giving her power to him once the right time came. The Fall of Naomi: Naomi, after all she had been through, had started to reflect on her existence and what she had done and been through. With her entire life, Naomi had treated Riya with both as a mentor and a mother figure of sorts. She reflected on all the good times they had, training together, with Naomi winning over and over again, but smiling to see Riya's face light up again as she got up and kept fighting, no matter how much Naomi beat her down. Naomi wandered the omnisphere, going down a very articulate and rather large memory lane as she remembered every single thing she's done in her life to get her and Riya in the company of the Seven, which she saw as the happiest thing possible for Riya, and after looking back on it all, Naomi decided she would end this. She went to the Resort where Alex and the Seven stayed and asserted to Alex that she be absorbed by him. His confusion on the subject at hand made it so she had to explain. She explained to all of them that throughout her whole life she had been nothing but a great and benevolent being, who only bent the rules when faced with dangerous and threatening beings going against her. The Seven and Alex listened as she told them her life's tale, and when she was finished, she herself officially decided it was time for her to go. After getting Alex to agree with her, she started to dissipate herself into a spiritual form and allowed herself to be absorbed by Alex, thereby granting and giving him her entirety in all of her power, now allowing him to have three omnipotent souls in his body. She gave a smaller portion to Riya, helping her adaptation powers quite a bit further. With this, she created three things: The Strength force for Ray, The Omnispeed for Jeff and the Omniforce, for Alex. With this, Naomi was happy with herself after all the things she had invented and done, and died happily, with a smile on her face as her very immense, immeasurable force sprung out of her, giving Alex access the Omni-force, which in turn made him even further powerful. With this, Naomi remained dead for a while, that is, until fate led her along a different path. Powers Indeterminacy (Rational Form): While not being able to irrationally break the fabric of infinity, Naomi is recognized as having power that is not to be underestimated. She stands being an incredibly powerful being as she becomes nearly fully omnipotent with this single power. There is not much to describe as this kind of power is unimaginable in nature, but one feat it does allow is being incredibly close to the powers of Munchausen and Atamosi, two of the most powerful beings in the universe. Albeit, not being able to match Alex as he is Irrationally indetermined, still, that feat alone shows how far she's come. Reality Warping (Master-Level): While not being able to control every single law and concept of the universe due to how the Void Walkers work, Naomi's reality warping capabilities put her above more than 90% of the rest of the universe, being up to nearly Phyrra's level in how she can manipulate a good majority of happenings in the universe. With this she still can be negated with things like Reality Restoring and Omni-Restoration but she can still manipulate things on a very good level. Causa Sui Physiology: (WIP) Trivia - She fell to rise back into power, thus becoming the CEO of U.P.A once again - The Universal Peace Association was her greatest accomplishment. - Lillithia once became Naomi Anderson during Naomi's fall of power. Category:Blog posts